Titles are boring Just read
by Star Wars is AWESOMENESS
Summary: what if in wookie hunt instead of escaping Ahsoka had been captured and tortured? Rexsoka. If any facts are wrong forgive me. I have not watched an episode for two years. Rated T for Torture
1. Chapter 1

**I just deleted all my stories from before. This is technically a new account. Read on**

Ahsoka screamed in pain as she was whipped again. She had long since tried to keep her dignity. Her captors had whipped her until her back was torn up and skin was coming off. In retrospect, killing the hunter's son wasn't the wisest decision she had ever made. The only thing keeping Ahsoka from giving in to death was Rex. She loved him. Every single thing he did was amazing. The thought of Rex was keeping Ahsoka alive. She kept reminding herself that Rex and Anakin were coming to rescue her from this dreaded place. They had to be.

The weeks wore on and Ahsoka was beginning to give up. Her captors had hired an expert to torture her. It had been a month since she was taken from her mission. Nobody had come. Every day was the same. Wake up, get tortured, be fed just enough to stay alive, then sleep. Nobody missed her. If they did they would have found her by now. Ahsoka gave in to the impending coma.


	2. Chapter 2

**for those of you who hate how short the chapters are I'm just that kind of author. Thank you for all the reviews. remember this: I do not own star wars the clone wars**

Anakin was poured over the maps of the galaxy. A month. That's how long his padawan had been gone. He had checked every single planet. No signs of Ahsoka. Then the wookie planet shifted slightly. Hidden behind it was another planet. One that Anakin hadn't checked yet. Anakin spoke into his comlink, "Rex, get your troops ready. We're trying one last planet." Anakin was hoping this was it. If Ahsoka wasn't there then she wasn't anywhere. If they didn't find her there then she would be missing forever.

The clones arrived and they boarded the ship. They all sat in silence because they knew what would happen if they didn't find Ahsoka this time. Rex was dealing with Ahsoka's disappearance worse than even Anakin. Anakin could sense that Rex loved her. Anakin knew it was against the rules but he couldn't say anything. After all, he was secretly married. It took 12 hours to arrive at their destination. When they got there the first thing they noticed was that the population was composed of mostly reptilian people. Only a few were other species. The group approached a young twi'lek. Anakin held up a picture of Ahsoka. "I'm looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" he asked. The little kid whispered to him, "No, but I heard my mommy and daddy talking about a group of bad guys who live on Werdey Avenue that kidnap people and hunt them down for fun. They said they are worried about cousin Aje being taken because those bad guys like taking younglings like him."


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin froze. If Ahsoka had been taken by them she was in big trouble. This was bad. This was really really bad. The group walked to the building that was supposedly where the bad guy's base was. It was a tall warehouse with no windows and a heavily guarded door. Anakin and the clones approached the door. The guards immediately fired their guns at them. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and deflected the bullets back at the guards, killing them instantly. He led the troops through the hallway.

They came upon a lone guard. Anakin shoved him against the wall and held his lightsaber to the guard's throat.**(I've always wondered how they can do that because the lightsaber is so long)** "Tell me where Ahsoka is!" he demanded. Shaking with fear, the lizard man croaked, "Down the hallway to the left. Cell 3." Rex and Anakin led the clones to the lace the guard had mentioned. They stopped at cell 3 and stopped. There was Ahsoka.

**Guys, You gotta review. No more chapters until I get at least two reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KK, here's the next chapter! The new one will be up soon unless I get grounded from my laptop again. **

_This can't be Ahsoka! _Anakin thought _Ahsoka is fine. There is no way this is her. This girl has Ahsoka's face but Ahsoka isn't this bloody! Ahsoka's back isn't ripped up! Ahsoka doesn't have knives in her stomach! _Anakin stopped trying to fool himself. This was his padawan. The bloody body on the ground that was barely breathing was the girl that had been like his daughter ever since he met her. One of the clones pulled out a first-aid kit and started to bandage up Ahsoka's back and stomach. Rex kneeled down next to Ahsoka and just stared at her. He didn't dare try anything in fear that anyone would notice his attachment to the girl he loved. Half of the clones stood guard by the cell door to keep out any unwanted intruders. The others crowded around Ahsoka, who was obviously in a coma. Anakin was glad for that. Her injuries would hurt like hell if she was awake.

While Ahsoka was being healed Anakin checked out the other cells. In one of them was a wookie and in the other was a child Anakin recognized as one of the younglings that was taken on a practice mission. Anakin quickly undid the hatch. The youngling looked up with pain in his eyes and whispered, "Thank you." Anakin freed the wookie too and started to lead them back to where they had Ahsoka. The two children rushed forward to join the clones at kneeling beside Ahsoka. They most likely knew her during her time at this horrible place.

**It's longer than the other I guess… **

**This was sorta a filler chapter. It has a little Rexsoka in it and all that warm gooey stuff about how sad it is when Anakin finds her. Remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter yet! Over 300 words! here's a note to one of my reviewers: GET AWAY FROM ME STALKER**

Anakin ordered the clones to rescue the captives on the islands while he took care of the lizard guys. He approached the central command center to find only three of the lizard guys. Anakin quickly annihilated the two that _weren't _holding a whip. He slowly approached the one left. This was the man who hurt his little girl. This was the man who won't be alive after he was done with him. Anakin gripped his lightsaber tighter as his target shuddered in fright. Anakin slashed at him, dealing only non-lethal blows. When Anakin decided the lizard had suffered enough he growled, "Nobody hurts Snips!" then thrust his lightsaber through his victim's chest. That was the first time Anakin had used the dark side of the force. He made his way back to Ahsoka, where everyone had decided to meet after completing their missions. Anakin let out a shaky breath. He was worried about his padawan. What if the injuries were too severe to heal? What if… No! Anakin was not going to think like that! She would survive! She was too strong to be taken like this. He sat down with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't allowed her to lead the troopers on her own she wouldn't have been captured and she wouldn't be on the fine line between life and death. If she wandered to the death side he wouldn't be able to bare it.

He arrived at cell 3. Ahsoka was looking better. Her skin wasn't as pale and her breaths were deeper. Rex looked exhausted. _Well, watching the girl you love almost die must be pretty tiring _Anakin thought. He only hoped he would never be in Rex's position but only with Padme. It would be too much for him. Anakin hadn't mentioned the dreams to anyone yet. The only one who knew about them was him. Then the clones arrived with the prisoners they had freed from the islands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Did u guys hate the last chapter or something? Nobody followed or favorite it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**According to ****_wonderfully me _****I should quit writing on fanfiction... so goodbye!**


	8. not chapter dont read unless u r Nothing

**Do not read this unless you are NothingGnihton**

**Dear Nothing,**

**You are a creep who is stalking me and insulting me every chance you get. As for the first question regarding your name, that's easy. Gnihton is nothing spelled backwards. The second question weather or not I am retarded I'm not. But I do, however have Schizophrenia. You are rude and evil. Go die in a hole**

**SLS,**

**Restarting.**


End file.
